Kategori:Opdateringer 2012
Opdatering d. 27.12.2012 (v0.126a) Tilføjet *Class XA -damp lokomotiv *Class XA Double -damp lokomotiv *ES44 Hybrid Double -diesel lokomotiv *Diamond Girl -elektrisk lokomotiv *New Year's Countdown -decoration Game Features & Changes: - Santa's Contracts *Santa continues with his contracts until New Year, help him move back to the North Pole Opdatering d. 20.12.2012 (v0.125a) Tilføjet *VR Class Sr2 Double -elektrisk lokomotiv *VR Class Sr2 Quad -elektrisk lokomotiv *VR Rovaniemi -passengervogn *5th Av. Boutique -building *Snowy Boutique -building *Bell Light -decoration *Christmas Star Light -decoration Game Features & Changes: - Santa's Gem Sleigh *fixed several visual glitches with gemvogns *fixed santa's arrival and departure sounds *sped up santa's sleigh by 50% - Gem Gifts *added new feature that enables plyers to gift each other gem items (except for extensions, themes and mystery depot) *sending of gem gifts only works for players who have purchased gems at least once (this is not to force plyers to pay! instead, this is to prevent multi-accounters from transferring their free gems through gem items between their multiple accounts) *one player is able to pick gem items via special shop screen and send them as a gift (sender pays with gems as in shop; discounts as in shop do apply) *receiving player gets the gem-gift items through an automatic accept screen in gift box *receiving player cannot exceed item's buy limits *if receiving player should receive a gift that would exceed item's buy limits, the excess items are fully refunded to the gift sender *buy XP for gifts are also granted to the gift receiver (not to the sender) *to be able to buy an item and send it to a friend, both players have to meet the item's requirements (except for buy limit, only receiving player has to meet buy limit of an item) *minor improvements and enhancements to this feature are planned Opdatering d. 13.12.2012 (v0.124a) Tilføjet *Silent Night -specialvogn (created gem price for the originalvogn) *Joy to the World -specialvogn (created gem price for the originalvogn) *I Saw Three Ships -specialvogn (created gem price for the originalvogn) *Berlin Market -building *Cardiff Market -building *Carols by Candles -building *Christmas Main St -building *Christmas Bush -decoration *Cardiff Lights -decoration *Christmas Pyramid -decoration *Christmas Ornaments -decoration Game Features & Changes: - PixelPortal *fixed several major issues and glitches with portal (mainly website functinality) *more bugs will be addressed soon - Santa's Gem Sleigh *first Santa's Sleigh will appear in TrainStation on 19 December right after midnight (CET) *Santa's Sleigh Train starts with one gem sleigh on 19 December and gains +1 Gem sleigh every day (up to 7 gem sleighs after 7 days) *every gem sleigh carries 1 Gem *Santa's Sleigh will arrive only if player logs into game that day (mind the time zones and the whole feature being set up in GMT+1 time zone) *train will wait at one's station for 24 hours if it's arrival is triggered *even if player misses one Santa's Sleigh Train, the next day's Sleigh Train arrives in full power (number of sleigh in train does not reset) *after 7 days from 19 December, Santa's Sleigh Train will be turned off Opdatering d. 06.12.2012 (v0.123a) Tilføjet *Aurora Borealis -diesel lokomotiv (Gem Version) *Aurora Borealis Double -diesel lokomotiv (Gem Version) *Aurora Borealis Triple -diesel lokomotiv (Gem Version) *2TE25A -diesel lokomotiv *2TE25A Double -diesel lokomotiv *Siberian Fuel -Gods vogn *Siberian Gravel -Gods vogn *Siberian Uranium -Gods vogn *Siberian Silicon -Gods vogn Game Features & Changes: - Set Filter in CY (Construction Yard) *added Set filter in Construction Yard (CY) to simplify building of Togsæts *set filter is triggered after a Set locomotive is palced onto CY rail *if there is no locomotive or locomotive that is not part of any set, the filter is disabled - Specialvogns *reworked the way specialvogns were visually behaving in shop/storage/contruction yard/station/trains screen *specialvogns carrying any sort of freight behave similarly to Gods vogns (only visually) *specialvogns carrying passengers (or being part of passenger trains) behave similarly to passengervogns (only visually) - PixelPortal *introduced new TrainStation Website (aka Portal) at portal.pixelfederation.com *following Facebook's policy changes valid from December 5, former "Website" (Portal) has been shut down and redirected to new PixelPortal app *all links to off-Facebook apps had to be removed (this doesn't include Forums and support channels) *new PixelPoratal is a new application and has to be installed (acknowledge Facebook permissions) in order to access it *functionwise, the new PixelPortal remained the same as the former one (also all account information has been retained) Opdatering d. 29.11.2012 (v0.122a) Tilføjet *Aurora Borealis -diesel lokomotiv *Aurora Borealis Double -diesel lokomotiv *Aurora Borealis Triple -diesel lokomotiv *I Saw Three Ships -specialvogn *Joy to the World -specialvogn *Silent Night -specialvogn *Santa's Polar -theme *Winter/Christmas -reused many decorations, buildings and rolling stock from previous year's holidays Game Features & Changes: - Gifts *turned on winter/christmas gifts - Santa *Santa has moved from his north pole to the city! *Santa's contracts begin on 1st December *first Santa's contract will be available at 00:01 on 01.Dec (CET:Cenral European Time) *Santa unlocks new contract every day at 00:01 (CET) *Santa's contracts are seasonal - Level Bar *added seasonal level bar skin - Fixes *fixed some "Item Preview" zoom-related glitches *fixed some gifts-buildings-storage-achievements related bugs *reworked final contracts' "Newspaper" popup, mainly due to text-space reasons *fixed some contract and achievement texts to express condiotions more clearly Opdatering d. 22.11.2012 (v0.121a) Game Features & Changes: - Milestone Achievements *added high-level ICE V achievement - Mrs. Wilma *new early-level contract partner *features 15 easy contracts, aimed to smoothly explain the concept of contracts to new players - Gift Box *added new feature, a button that collects all gifts (except for flags and gems) and places them into storage or counts towards materials *reworked filter buttons in Gift Box screen and Send Gifts screen Opdatering d. 15.11.2012 (v0.120a) Tilføjet *Camouflage (Set) -togsæt *Camouflage -maglev locomotive *Camouflage Cement -Gods vogn *Camouflage Carbon -Gods vogn *Camouflage Titanium -Gods vogn *Camouflage Tail -specialvogn Game Features & Changes: - Milestone Achievements *fixed previous Milestone Achievements *added three more single-level achievements *even more Milestone Achievements are coming soon - Shop Focus *added shop focus feature, that takes the player to the most relevant shop page (relevance by level or theme) *locomotives andvogns focus according to player's level *buildings and decorations focus according to player's current theme *shop still remembers the last page visited until it's reset *shop resets after refreshing the game or accessing the shop from Construction Yard or Special Offer Icon - Gem Confirmation *is turned ON by default in Level-Up Popup and What's New Popup to avoid purchasing unwanted items unexpectedly Opdatering d. 08.11.2012 (v0.119a) Tilføjet *FEF-2 -damp lokomotiv *UP Veranda -diesel lokomotiv *Victorian B Class Quad -diesel lokomotiv *BR Class 37 Quad -diesel lokomotiv *CP 2600 Triple -elektrisk lokomotiv *Re 460 Triple -elektrisk lokomotiv *Hector 141 Triple -elektrisk lokomotiv *Tokyo TV Building -building *Chicago Spire -building *China Central TV -building *Nakagin Capsule -building *Justice Centre -building *Hearst Tower -building *International Slots -extension Game Features & Changes: - Achievement Reminder *places 3 achievements with progress closest to 100% on the main screen *achievement thumbnails display information tooltip with name, objective and current progress *achievement thumbnails can be clicked for easy access to Achievement screen *reminder can be turned off from Achievement screen - Milestone Achievements *new achievement set consisting of several independent high-speed or record breaking sub-achievements *starting with City of Truro (from level 27), DRG SVT 137 (from level 45) and TGV V150 (from level 136) *more milestone achievements are coming soon! - Special Offer Icon *visually reworked - 5th Av. Buildings *reworked passenger income to keep them competitive with the new high-level buildings *5th Av.Jade upgraded passenger income +34/h to +66/h *5th Av. Malachite upgraded passenger income +51/h to +83/h *5th Av.Cube upgraded passenger income +60/h to +88/h *5th Av. Helios upgraded passenger income +77/h to +108/h *5th Av.Galileo upgraded passenger income +86/h to +114/h *5th Av.Gotar upgraded passenger income from +104/h to +132/h - Locomotive Tweaks *fixed numbers on BR 55 Union Jack *improved detail level of NR Class locomotives (NR Pacific & NR Southern Cross) *tweaked white stripe (was previously grey-ish) on V63 Istvan Opdatering d. 01.11.2012 (v0.118a) Tilføjet *4-6-4 Maple Leaf -damp lokomotiv *Dash 9 Eagle -diesel lokomotiv *ER20 Germania -diesel lokomotiv *NR Southern Cross -diesel lokomotiv *BR 55 Union Jack -diesel lokomotiv *DSB Class ME Viking -diesel lokomotiv *SNCB 55 Leo Belgicus -diesel lokomotiv *T669 Bohemia -diesel lokomotiv *Class 755 Krivan -diesel lokomotiv *PKP ST40 Sobieski -diesel lokomotiv *WDG-4 Indus -diesel lokomotiv *Class 1900 Portugal -diesel lokomotiv *2062 Hrvatska -diesel lokomotiv *Dr16 Suomi -diesel lokomotiv *CC203 Garuda -diesel lokomotiv *FEF-3 Tandem -diesel lokomotiv *CC 40100 Hexagon -elektrisk lokomotiv *NS Class 1200 Tulip -elektrisk lokomotiv *NSB El 16 Fjord -elektrisk lokomotiv *Re 460 Helvetia -elektrisk lokomotiv *ES64U Land der Berge -elektrisk lokomotiv *Dm3 Tre Kronor -elektrisk lokomotiv *Class 252 Hispania -elektrisk lokomotiv *E402 Margherita -elektrisk lokomotiv *TransMontana Aquila -elektrisk lokomotiv *CFL 3000 Grand Duke -elektrisk lokomotiv *V63 Istvan -elektrisk lokomotiv *EF 66 Chrysanthemum -elektrisk lokomotiv *Michigan Central -building Game Features & Changes: - Shop Filter *added new locomotive filter, that groups national flag locomotives - Storage *added price filter buttons *price filter: gem; shows all gem items (also some rewards have gem prices) and hides all other *price filter: gold/material; shows all items bought for material or gold and hides all other *price filter: all; is the default setting that shows the whole storage content *items that can be bought both for gems and for gold (dual price) are split in storage after applying filter *if selling dual price items, gold/material items are sold first even if the "All" filter is applied *filters reset after closing the storage - Achievements *reworked the way achievements appear throughout the game (for new players only!) *achievements are now level dependant and unlock according to player's level to reduce early game confusion (new players only!) *new players=players who installed the game after the Opdatering d. 1st November 2012 *old players' achievements remain unaffected Opdatering d. 25.10.2012 (v0.117a) ' Tilføjet' *TS Anniversary -diesel lokomotiv (2nd Anniversary Limited Edition) *TS Anniversary Double -diesel lokomotiv (2nd Anniversary Limited Edition) *TS Anniversary Triple -diesel lokomotiv (2nd Anniversary Limited Edition) *TS Celebration -damp lokomotiv (2nd Anniversary Limited Edition) *TS Celebration Double -damp lokomotiv (2nd Anniversary Limited Edition) *Gravedigger -elektrisk lokomotiv *Coffin Carrier -dual Gods vogn *Tombstone Carrier -dual Gods vogn *Old Barn -building *Scary Pumpkin -decoration Returning Content: *Lord D. -diesel lokomotiv (reused from Halloween 2011) *The Undertaker -damp lokomotiv (reused from Halloween 2010 & 2011) *Ten Inch Nails -Gods vogn (reused from Halloween 2010 & 2011) *Funeralvogn -Gods vogn (reused from Halloween 2010 & 2011) *Zombie Carrier -passengervogn (reused from Halloween 2011) *Haunted House -building (reused from Halloween 2010 & 2011) *Groovy Pumpkin -decoration (reused from Halloween 2010 & 2011) *Tasty Pumpkin -decoration (reused from Halloween 2010 & 2011) *Smashin' Pumpkin -decoration (reused from Halloween 2010 & 2011) *Grandma's Grave -decoration (reused from Halloween 2010 & 2011) *Forgotten Grave -decoration (reused from Halloween 2010 & 2011) *Rollin' Tombstone -decoration (reused from Halloween 2010 & 2011) Game Features & Changes: - Halloween * new Halloween themed Level Bar *New Achievement "Halloween 2012" *The Undertaker and Lord D. are now Togsæts - 2nd Anniversary *All players received 50 Gems as a gift (into GiftBox) - MLW HR-616 *Renamed to MLW M-420 and changed museum description as M-420 is the right designation of the locomotive *Was availabe in triple and quad version in Special Offer 19.Oct.2012 - 23.Oct.2012 *Visually, nothing has been changed *The real MLW HR-616 will be available soon too Opdatering d. 18.10.2012 (v0.116a) Tilføjet *403 Airport Express -elektrisk lokomotiv *Bonn Express -mailvogn *Düsseldorf Express -passengervogn *Frankfurt Express -passengervogn *Buran Launch Pad -building *Canal Bridge -decoration *Depot Slots -extension Game Features & Changes: - Invite Screen *tweaked invite screen visual a bit (icon spacing, buttons, font colors etc.) - Achievement Filters *added arrows to scroll through achievement sets - Achievement Sorting *achievements are now first sorted according to their relative progress (closest to 100% first), then by their rank (higher rank/more stars first) Opdatering d. 11.10.2012 (v0.115b) Game Features & Changes: - fixed the price of DBAG 128 Double elektrisk lokomotiv Opdatering d. 11.10.2012 (v0.115a) Tilføjet *DBAG Class 128 -elektrisk lokomotiv *DBAG 128 Double -elektrisk lokomotiv *Reichstag -building *Zoofenster -building *Berlin Bourse -building *Funkturm -building *Leipziger Strasse -building *The Pyramid -building *Hill Tree -decoration *Berlin Wall -decoration *Victory Column -decoration Game Features & Changes: - Invite Screen *reworked invite screen from Facebook's default screen to Flash - Berlin Theme *optimised theme's performance to avoid poor frame rate *changes didn't alter the theme visually Opdatering d. 04.10.2012 (v0.114a) Tilføjet *DB Class 240 -diesel lokomotiv *DB Class 240 Triple -diesel lokomotiv *DB Class 406 -elektrisk lokomotiv *ACE3 1st Class -passengervogn *ACE3 2nd Class -passengervogn *ACE3 Tail -passengervogn *Lehrter Station -building *Tempodrom -building *Berlin Hauptbahnhof -building *Kolonnenstrasse -building *Rotes Rathaus -building *Kaufhaus -building *Hauptstrasse -building *Philharmonie -building *Berlin TV Tower -building *Chancellery -building *Brandenburg Gate -building *Backstreet Bench -decoration *World Clock -decoration *Berlin Lamp -decoration *Horse-Chestnut -decoration *Broken Chain -decoration *Destroyed Wall -decoration *Street Art Wall -decoration *Damaged Wall -decoration *Marble Bench -decoration *Postmodern Lamp -decoration *Rolling Horse -decoration *Beech Tree -decoration *Berlin -Theme *Depot Slots -extension Game Features & Changes: - Berlin *added new unique buildings *added new unique decorations *added theme specific achievement - Berlin Architect *Berlin theme based achievement - Grid Info *selected buildings now show their grid width in their Move/Store/Sell menu Balance Changes: *Berlin TV Tower - passenger income increased to fit Berlin theme model 80/h-> 240/h *Fuel-Nail Dualvogn - level requirement increased 87-> 174, price increased 91 500 Gold-> 410 000 Gold *Glass-U235 Dualvogn - level requirement increased 87-> 174, price increased 91 500 Gold-> 410 000 Gold Opdatering d. 27.09.2012 (v0.113a) Tilføjet *AC-11 Triple -damp lokomotiv *VR Class SR1 Double -elektrisk lokomotiv *Hector Class 141 -elektrisk lokomotiv *GE C30-7 Double -diesel lokomotiv *BR Class 50 Double -diesel lokomotiv *Storage +100 -extension Game Features & Changes: - Dual Gods vogns *improved sorting in Construction Yard and Storage *dualvogns are now sorted according to their single material equivalent capacity - Weather *Snowfall, Rain (from Lucy's contracts) and Clear Weather have been moved from Extensions to Themes *"Themes" filter has been renamed to "Themes&Weather" - Wallpapers *New Trainstation wallpapers are available for free download at the Website ( http://trainstationgame.com/portal ) since Friday, the 21st September Opdatering d. 20.09.2012 (v0.112a) Tilføjet *Class XA Triple -damp lokomotiv *Fuel-Nail Dualvogn -Gods vogn *Glass-U235 Dualvogn -Gods vogn *Milk Tankvogn -specialvogn *Queensland One -building Game Features & Changes: - Lucy *added last set of Lucy's contracts including final contract *final contract grants player Rain that can be turned on and off in any theme - Gift Notification *whenever a player enters the game via Facebook notification (game request sent to remind players of new gifts) a small in-game popup hints to visit gift box - Item Preview *day/night settings have been altered in preview screen, so that all items are shown in day mode by default, except for buildings that are shown in night mode -Dual Gods vogns *new subKategori of Gods vogns *onevogn carries two different materials, with both materials each having the same base value as in a single-materialvogn (so total cargo carried by a dualvogn with 0% bonus is equal to a +100% single-materialvogn) *wagon's capacity multiplier applies to both materials equally (for example: Glass-U235 Dualvogn with +25% Capacity makes it +25% Glassvogn and +25% Uraniumvogn, which is equivalent to +150% single materialvogn) Example of how dual materialvogns work on a 10-minute route: Single-material +0%vogn: 3 pieces of material Dual-material +0%vogn: 3 pieces of each material = 6 pieces of material total Single-material +100%vogn: 6 pieces of material Dual-material +100%vogn: 6 pieces of each material = 12 pieces of material total So a dual-materialvogn is twice as powerful as a single-materialvogn with the same bonus. A +25% dual-materialvogn is as powerful as +150% single-materialvogn. Opdatering d. 13.09.2012 (v0.111a) Tilføjet *Marble Majestic -Gods vogn *Wire Majestic -Gods vogn *Plastics Majestic -Gods vogn *Silicon Majestic -Gods vogn *Marble Shipper -Gods vogn *Wire Shipper -Gods vogn *Plastics Shipper -Gods vogn *Silicon Shipper -Gods vogn *Shiodome -building *Forgotten Cargo -mystery depot *Strange Package -mystery depot Game Features & Changes: - Mystery Depot *added two new mystery depots full of powerful and new stuff Opdatering d. 06.09.2012 (v0.110a) Tilføjet *Black Five Triple -damp lokomotiv *Steel Majestic -Gods vogn *Gravel Majestic -Gods vogn *Fuel Majestic -Gods vogn *Uranium Majestic -Gods vogn *Steel Shipper -Gods vogn *Gravel Shipper -Gods vogn *Fuel Shipper -Gods vogn *Uranium Shipper -Gods vogn Game Features & Changes: - Lucy *added new contracts - Tutorial *fixed several minor glitches and one major bug - Minigame *fixed the way minigame displays player's level Opdatering d. 30.08.2012 (v0.109a) Tilføjet *Black Five Triple -damp lokomotiv *Bricks Majestic -Gods vogn *Cement Majestic -Gods vogn *Rubber Majestic -Gods vogn *Carbon Majestic -Gods vogn *Titanium Majestic -Gods vogn *Brick Shipper -Gods vogn *Cement Shipper -Gods vogn *Rubber Shipper -Gods vogn *Carbon Shipper -Gods vogn *Titanium Shipper -Gods vogn Game Features & Changes: - IT History *fixed a glitch that caused history to load old data - Express Trains *fixed various Express Train related bugs Opdatering d. 23.08.2012 (v0.108b) Game Features & Changes: * fixed a bug with Royal Albert Hall (It was appearing in regular shop instead of Buyback shop. It got removed from regular shop and was added to Buyback shop) Opdatering d. 23.08.2012 (v0.108a) ' Tilføjet' *Wood Majestic -Gods vogn *Nails Majestic -Gods vogn *Glass Majestic -Gods vogn *Wood Shipper -Gods vogn *Nail Shipper -Gods vogn *Glass Shipper -Gods vogn *Space Shuttle Carrier -specialvogn *Sojuz Rocket Carrier -specialvogn *Proton Rocket Carrier -specialvogn *Space Center -metropolis theme building Game Features & Changes: - Lucy *added new contracts from Lucy Balance Changes: *Space Center - increased passenger income +147/h -> +152/h Opdatering d. 12.08.2012 (v0.107a) Tilføjet *GE ES40DC Double -diesel lokomotiv *TEP 70 Double -diesel lokomotiv *ALCO C-636 Triple -diesel lokomotiv *MLW M-630 Triple -diesel lokomotiv *F69PHAC Triple -diesel lokomotiv *PKP E6ACT -elektrisk lokomotiv *HXD3B -elektrisk lokomotiv *GE E60 Double -elektrisk lokomotiv *PESA Gama Triple -elektrisk lokomotiv *TS400K -Gods vogn *Cobalt Mail -mailvogn *GYSEV/ROeEE 2 -passengervogn *GYSEV/ROeEE 1 -passengervogn *GYSEV/ROeEE 1-2 -passengervogn *Görlitz 1st Class -passengervogn *Görlitz 2nd Class -passengervogn *Train Yard Tower -special building Game Features & Changes: - Lucy *added new contracts from Lucy - 400k Likes: *TrainStation has reached 400.000 likes *to express our "thank you", we have added the TS400K cargo (Marble)vogn into Shop - Train Yard Tower: *this special building redirects Express trains to the station, where it is placed (2nd Station, 3rd Station) *enabled using whistles from all three satations (was previously only available from Main Station) *using a whistle makes the camera switch to the station, the Express train is arriving at - Building Tool *is now available after purchasing the 2nd Street extension (previously, it was available after purchasing the 3rd Street extension) - Scroll Bars *mouse-wheel scrolling has been made smoother if scrolling through long lists Balance Changes: *DB 103 Double - removed limit *VGN EL-2B - removed limit *EMD GP7 Triple - removed limit *Koploper (Togsæt) - lowered level requirement 115->114 *JRF-DF200 Double - increased buy XP *EMD SD70M-2 - increased buy XP *UGL C44aci - increased buy XP *GE ES40DC Double - increased buy XP *HXD3B - increased buy XP Opdatering d. 09.08.2012 (v0.106a) Tilføjet *A1 Peppercorn Double -damp lokomotiv *Black Five -damp lokomotiv *N&W Y6B Double -damp lokomotiv *SNCB Class 55 Double -diesel lokomotiv *EMD BL-2 Double -diesel lokomotiv *DB Class 218 Double -diesel lokomotiv *CD Class 210 Triple -elektrisk lokomotiv *BR Class 89 -elektrisk lokomotiv *MMV Class 600 - elektrisk lokomotiv Game Features & Changes: - Lucy *Added new contracts from Lucy - Friend Bar *Redesigned invite button now show not only friends' profile picture but their name as well *Fixed glitch that caused misalignment of profile pictures - Gem Invite *Modified invite reward for inviting new players to the TrainStation Game *Players who invite their friends (applies only to friends, who never played TrainStation before) will get 25 as a reward for each accepted invite * are sent to inviter after their invitee finishes tutorial mission (reaches Level 11) *Number of friends one can invite is unlimited, however, are limited to 20 rewards (20X25 ) - Gifts *Added notification option to remind inactive neighbours about receiving a gift *neighbours are marked as inactive after 49h of inactivity *Players who send notifications to inactive players will get rewarded with , after their neighbours accept the "game request" *Reward scales with inactive player's level (1000 for every 100 levels of the inactive player) and will be sent to sender's Gift Box Opdatering d. 02.08.2012 (v0.105a) Tilføjet *BR Class 20 Double -diesel lokomotiv *BR Class 52 (Red) -diesel lokomotiv *BR Class 52 (Blue) -diesel lokomotiv *Piccadilly -building *Terraced House -building *Westminster Tower -building *Westminster Hall -building *Westminster Court -building *Hornbeam Tree -decoration *London Fence -decoration *London Clock -decoration *Fence Gate -decoration *Wide Hornbeam -decoration *London Post Box -decoration *Park Trees -decoration *Bushy Hornbeam -decoration Game Features & Changes: - London Architect *Added new theme specific Achievement - Lucy *New fresh contracts from our newest contract partner, Lucy - IT & Gold *All passenger / mail carrying IT trains now show in the "Trains" overview the amount of gold they carry instead of amount of passengers / mail - Invite Icon *Now shows random Facbook friends' avatars instead of the usual Old Lady & Old Man faces - Website *Upgraded / modernized graphics interface - Graphics *fixed various minor graphic issues (wagon boogies, lights, etc.) Balance Changes: *BR Class 52 - Fixed shop placement buyback -> regular shop, removed limit *Calle Cavalli - Is now properly sorted in Storage under Venice filter Opdatering d. 26.07.2012 (v0.104a) Tilføjet *BR Class 20 Double -diesel lokomotiv *Big Ben -building *Charing Cross -building *City Hall -building *Condo Tower -building *London Bank -building *London Cathedral -building *Notting Hill House -building *Semi-Detached House -building *The Fragment -building *Tower of London -building *Victoria Station -building *Phone Box -decoration *London Cab -decoration *London Sign -decoration *London Bench -decoration *London Lamp -decoration *Roadmaster -decoration *London Theme -theme Game Features & Changes: - London *added brand new theme *added new unique buildings *added new unique decorations - Lucy *new London based contract partner -Italian Language *added new game language Balance Changes: *Donau - lowered level requirement 15 -> 8, lowered profit 20% -> 10% *Brownvogn - lowered level requirement 12 -> 8, lowered mail capacity 500 -> 400 Opdatering d. 19.07.2012 (v0.103a) Tilføjet *UGL C44aci -diesel lokomotiv *ALP-45DP -elektrisk lokomotiv *SNCF CC 21000 -elektrisk lokomotiv *CR SS9-G -elektrisk lokomotiv *Škoda 109E Double -elektrisk lokomotiv Game Features & Changes: - Achievementastic! *added another level of the popular "Achievement-a-holic" achievement *players have to finish 40 "four star" standard achievements *players who have already finished 40 and more four star achievements will get the Achievementastic!" achievement automatically (triggered after certain actions) - TEP 70 Double *graphics and name changed for NS 2200 Triple *balance remained unchanged *TEP 70 Double will appear later in the game as a more powerful locomotive Balance Changes: *Skoda 109E Double - increased tax 46->52, increased dispatch XP 64->68 *UGL C44aci reduced tax 110->90, increased dispatch XP 59->65 *International Slot #2 - changed price Wood/Steel/Fuel into Wood/Nails/Bricks to adapt the price to lower level requirement Opdatering d. 12.07.2012 (v0.102d) Game Features & Changes: *Added the option to switch between Widescreen resolution and Classic display resolution Opdatering d. 12.07.2012 (v0.102c) Game Features & Changes: *Optimized the widescreen height for lower resolution Opdatering d. 12.07.2012 (v0.102b) Game Features & Changes: *Improved the zoom function in the new wide screen Opdatering d. 12.07.2012 (v0.102a) Tilføjet ''' *EMD SDP40 Double -diesel lokomotiv *NS 6400 Triple -diesel lokomotiv *DSB ME Double -diesel lokomotiv *NS 1200 Double -elektrisk lokomotiv *BR Class 86 -elektrisk lokomotiv *Little Joe -elektrisk lokomotiv *Baikonur Cosmodrome -Metropolis theme building *Ambulance -Bratislava theme decoration '''Game Features & Changes: - Gifts *added new gifts *reordered old gifts - Widescreen *TrainStation now runs in widescreen mode *flash game header has been removed from client application *some game footer links were moved to header tabs *language selection has been removed from the game client application *language selection drop-down menu has been moved from game footer to game header *some header tab adjustments and graphics adjustments will be done soon - Tutorial *added matching green Mr.General mailvogns to game start train *removed game start "intro" arrival of the Mr.General train *reworked train arrival mechanics at the station during tutorial *restored some early damp lokomotivs' brake times (so they arrive at the station as formerly intended) Balance Changes: - Grand Central 43 *tax reduced 130->100 *dispatch XP increased 70->90 Opdatering d. 06.04.2012 (v0.88a) Tilføjet *Cargo Depot -building *Mine Shaft -building *Antenna -decoration *Container Stack -decoration *Freight Container -decoration *Porta-Potty -decoration *Scaffolding -decoration *Pickup Truck -decoration Opdatering d. 30.03.2012 (v0.87a) Tilføjet *DSB Class EA Triple -elektrisk lokomotiv *Double CHU -building *CHU -building *Building Site Fence -decoration *Temporary Fence -decoration Opdatering d. 23.03.2012 (v0.86a) Tilføjet *Re 460 Quad -elektrisk lokomotiv *M-497 Black Beetle -diesel lokomotiv *ČSD Bp -passengervogn *ČD Bmto -passengervogn *Business Central -passengervogn *Dome Central -passengervogn *Economy Central -passengervogn *Graffiti Boxcar -specialvogn *Iron Ore Hopper -specialvogn *NR Caboose -specialvogn *MS Caboose -specialvogn Opdatering d. 16.03.2012 (v0.85a) Tilføjet *CC203 -diesel lokomotiv *SJ Class Rc Triple -elektrisk lokomotiv *Blue Tiger Triple -diesel lokomotiv *EMD GM6-C Quad -elektrisk lokomotiv *NSB Di 6 Quad -diesel lokomotiv Opdatering d. 09.03.2012 (v0.84a) Tilføjet *ER20CF -diesel lokomotiv *DSB Class MY Triple -diesel lokomotiv *UGL C44aci Triple -diesel lokomotiv *Skoda 93E Triple -elektrisk lokomotiv *HXD3B Triple -elektrisk lokomotiv *GTEL Mega Blow -diesel lokomotiv Opdatering d. 02.03.2012 (v0.83a) Tilføjet *SAR Class 19D -damp lokomotiv *Metropolis F40PHM-2 -diesel lokomotiv *IR WAG-7 Double -elektrisk lokomotiv *LDE 2100 Triple -diesel lokomotiv *BR Class 60 Triple -diesel lokomotiv *RENFE 276 Triple -elektrisk lokomotiv *Perth Apartments -building *Brisbane Hotel -building *Adelaide Condo -building Opdatering d. 23.02.2012 (v0.82a) Tilføjet *ER20 Hercules -elektrisk lokomotiv *SAR Class 19D Double -damp lokomotiv *Cowvogn -specialvogn *Cattle Royal -specialvogn *Sheepvogn -specialvogn *Sheep Royal -specialvogn *Tobacco -specialvogn *Tea Bags -specialvogn *Solar Lamp -decoration *Bratislava Lamp -decoration *Nippon Lamp -decoration *Decorated Lamp -decoration *Vintage Lamp -decoration *Southern Lamp -decoration *Avenue Bench -decoration *Beach Bench -decoration *Southern Bench -decoration *Bratislava Bench -decoration *Hiroba Bench -decoration *Nippon Bench -decoration Opdatering d. 16.02.2012 (v0.81a) Tilføjet *VIRM -togsæt *NS VIRM-4 -elektrisk lokomotiv *Dubbeldeks 01.Class -passengervogn *Dubbeldeks 02.Class -passengervogn *VIRM Tail -passengervogn *Koploper -togsæt *NS Koploper -elektrisk lokomotiv *Koploper Post -postvogn *Koploper 2nd Class -passengervogn *Koploper Tail -passengervogn *DR 130 Ludmilla -diesel lokomotiv *Southern Clock -decoration *Bratislava Clock -decoration *Nippon Clock -decoration Game Features & Changes: - PF IV Maglev Set *Awarded from new achievements: Pixel Freight IV Achievements Opdatering d. 09.02.2012 (v0.80a) Tilføjet *EMD GP50 Double -diesel lokomotiv *Alexander BiLevel I -passengervogn *Alexander BiLevel II -passengervogn *Live Wire -Gods vogn *Marmoreal -Gods vogn *Plastics Hauler -Gods vogn *Silicon Bringer -Gods vogn *Electricity Pylon -decoration *Overhead Power Line -decoration *Transmission Tower -decoration *Hay Bale -decoration *Sign NZL -decoration *Sign GRE -decoration *Sign IDN -decoration Opdatering d. 02.02.2012 (v0.79a) Tilføjet *Allegheny Double -damp lokomotiv *Wire Legend -Gods vogn *Marble Legend -Gods vogn *Plasticsvogn -Gods vogn *Plastics Carrier -Gods vogn *Plastics Legend -Gods vogn *Silicon Cart -Gods vogn *Silicon Carrier -Gods vogn *Silicon Legend -Gods vogn *Ripple -building Game Features & Changes: - New Materials *Plastics *Silicon Opdatering d. 26.01.2012 (v0.78a) Tilføjet *CN U-1-F -damp lokomotiv *DR Class 18 -damp lokomotiv *PRR S1 -damp lokomotiv Game Features & Changes: - Buyback Shop Opdatering d. 19.01.2012 (v0.77a) Tilføjet *Wirevogn -Gods vogn *Wire Carrier -Gods vogn *Marble Cart -Gods vogn *Marble Carrier -Gods vogn *Havskatt -specialvogn *National Theater -building *Subway Entrance -decoration Game Features & Changes: - Mizuki *brand new missions, etc. - New Materials *Marble *Wires Opdatering d. 12.01.2012 (v0.76a) Tilføjet *HZ Series 2132 -diesel lokomotiv *HZ 2132 Double -diesel lokomotiv *Allegheny Class -damp lokomotiv *Snowfall -theme Opdatering d. 05.01.2012 (v0.75a) Tilføjet *Red Devil -damp lokomotiv *La Argentina -damp lokomotiv *CR DF7G -diesel lokomotiv *Inter Sport Hall -building *Snowed-in IORE -decoration *Snow Cannon -decoration *Autumn Bush -decoration